The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing mixtures of a plastic and filler.
The admixture of fillers, for example quartz meal, glass fiber, powdered glass, talcum, whiskers or the like with plastics is known. Fillers are used to improve stability, to make the raw material less expensive and to achieve high heat resistance. Prerequisites for the fillers are that they initially be well distributed throughout the mixture and not become demixed during further processing due primarily to the often great differences in specific weight. This problem of embedding fillers into plastic without incurring later demixing has not been solved as yet in a satisfactory manner. It has therefore not heretofore been possible to process plastic and filler mixtures with filler contents worth mentioning in the manufacture of blown hollow bodies.